Sweet Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Orihime is ready for her first date. With Rukia and Annabelle (OC) with her they wait for the guys. But they don't show up. What's going to happen to their date now? Ichigo x Rukia, Orihime x Uryu, and OC x Toshiro Hitsugaya.


Sweet Love

Toshiro x Annabelle, Ichigo x Rukia, Orihime x Uryu

Annabelle was enjoying her sleep time when screming woke her up.

"AH!"

Groaning knowing who that was, slowly getting out of bed, opening her bedroom door to her living-room, to see Rukia and Orihime. But, with make up?

"What on earth are you two doing at," Looking at the clock. "3 AM in the morning?" She asked.

Rukia glaring at Orihime as she answered. "We are getting ready for the DATE!" She said.

"Date? What date?" Annabelle asked.

"You know. The one where the guys wanted to take us out. Somewhere special." Orihime said.

Annabelle thought about it.

_"You girls want to go out with us?" Ichigo asked._

_"Don't invite them." Uryu snapped._

_"It'll be fine. It's Orihime, Rukia, and Annabelle." Ichigo said._

_"Do you want to?" Toshiro asked._

_"I mean sure." Annabelle said._

_"YES! Let's do this!" Orihime said._

"Oh." Annabelle said realizing how that sounded. But knowing Ichigo, it wasn't that AT ALL.

"Oh boy. Orihime-"

"No time. We need to get ready!" Orihime said.

Rukia did look pretty but also sleepy.

"Orihime. Din't you think we should get some sleep?" Annabelle asked.

"But, we need to get ready."

"Did Ichigo say what time to meet or pick us up?" Annabelle asked.

"Well, no." Orihime said.

"Then, sleep." Annabelle said, closing her door and falling back on her bed.

How was she to explain this to Orihime? That Ichigo doesn't do dates?

By morning, Orihime was singing her way around as she got dressed up and even help Rukia dress up for the "date" that was planned.

"Now, all we do is wait." Orihime said.

Annabelle shook her head. As sweet as she is...

Annabelle got ready herself, wearing a white sundress, and her little blue and yellow sandals.

She grabbed a hat and jacket just in case. And it was all three of them waiting.

The morning had already come and gone. In the afternoon, it was hot and miserable.

"Where are they?" Orihime was checking her watch on the time.

"This is brutal." Rukia mumbled.

"I know." Annabelle said. What would the guys have planned anyway for a hot day like this one? Nothing outside that's for sure.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Orihime kept on asking. The afternoon soon was gone and it was 4:00, and Annabelle was ready for dinner and a nap.

"I don't think they're coming." Rukia said.

"Yeah. Uryu really didn't want us there anyway. Must be a guy thing." Annabelle said.

Orihime looked so disappointed. "But...I was looking forward to this...date. My first." She said tears running down her cheeks.

Annabelle shook her head. "No tears over something that wasn't clear on. We didn't really talk about it. Just that we all should do something." Annabelle told her.

Orihime wiped her tears. "Okay."

"Go and fix your make up or you'll look...not as pretty." Annabelle said. It was hard to tell Orihime anything negative.

Then Rukia got a text on her phone. "It's Ichigo. The hot sun nearly had Uryu pass out. So they couldn't come over. They're on their way now that it's cooler. And he says to wear casual and tennis shoes." She said.

Annabelle smiled knowing where Ichigo wanted to take them. "Orihime, change of plans. We are going somewhere FUN." Annabelle already changed from her sundress into her favorite shorts and a tank-top. Grabbing her shoes she was so ready for this date now.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked thanking she could take the make up off.

"An amusement park. The Ice world of Cream Chocolate. It's a huge theme park based around sweet treats all around the world." Annabelle said. "I've been dying to go for years!"

"That's great. And Ichigo, Uryu, and Hitsugaya will be taking us." Orihime said.

"Yes!" Annabelle loved this idea.

Once the guys get there, the girls were ready to go. They took off, and it wasn't too long before they arrived at the park.

And Annabelle was the most happiest girl there. Uryu was the happiest boy, but he wasn't going to show it in front of the others.

"This is AMAZING!" Orihime was happy she just got her date.

Ichigo was dragged onto all the roller coasters with Rukia, Uryu and Orihime did a few of the more calming rides, and Annabelle and Toshiro...

"Here you go. Two chocolate strawberry sundae's." Said the man. Annabelle was having her sweet tooth, brain freezing time.

"This is great. I'm happy Ichigo found this place." Annabelle said.

"You look tired." Toshiro said.

"3 AM, Orihime was up giving Rukia a make over. Then she nearly burst into tears in the afternoon because you all were "late" but it made sense that you guys weren't going to be going out in that heat wave." Annabelle said.

Toshiro was smiling. "Glad it all worked out. I get to see you happy like a kid." He said.

"Your one too." Annabelle said back. "Why are you with me anyway and not with the others having fun?" She asked.

Toshiro shrugged. "I rather be with you, knowing you won't do anything crazy." He said.

That was true. Annabelle wasn't crazy for many rides. "I get the point. Thanks." She smiled. "Your a sweetheart." She said.

Toshiro blushed. Clearing his throat, "What fun thing do you want to do first?" He asked.

Annabelle thought about it. "I don't know. The carousel is my favorite. And I want to ride the Ferris wheel at night to see the stars." She said.

Toshiro nodded. "Then hurry up and finish. We have only a few hours left till this place closes if you want to ride those." He said.

Annabelle nodded and hurried up with her ice cream.

Then, she and Toshiro were having the clam yet most fun they ever had. Now, to never speak of this to Rangiku.

Toshiro was called a sweetheart, but really, Annabelle was the sweet one that kept him going.

The End.


End file.
